


Let Us Ease Your Pain

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on sneak peek, Dealing with stuff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It takes time, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Madzie visits the Bane residence where she spends a few days with her favourite uncles. Magnus and Alec are excited and can't wait to adopt kids of their own. Madzie also has a little gift to cheer her magical uncle up as he had been struggling with dealing of the loss of his magic(Based on the sneak peek)





	Let Us Ease Your Pain

 

Magnus smiled when he heard laughter coming from his bedroom, little Madzie and his boyfriend playing around loft. The sound of laughter somehow lessened the pain that Magnus felt in his chest after his cruel father took away magic from him. Time healed wounds, but this one was going to take quite some time to heal properly, a sad smile on his lips as he remembered Catarina talking to him previously that day. Cat knew him like the back of her palm and no matter what she did, she couldn't cheer Magnus up, which she couldn't blame him for. Losing your magic was something that she couldn't even imagine and her heart filled with fear and sadness for her dear friend as she just tried to imagine it. The only people that were able to bring out a genuine smile on Magnus’ face were Alexander and Madzie, so Catarina came to a wonderful conclusion; she suggested the little warlock spending a few days over at Magnus’ and Alec's, so that Magnus’ heart could heal a little bit and so far, it was working.

 

Ever since little Madzie entered the loft that day, Magnus was in a good mood and the smile on his face was brighter than ever, especially because Alexander decided to take a few days off, so that he could finally spend some proper quality time with the little girl and Magnus as well. It was the least the Shadowhunter could do after what Magnus gave up for  _ him _ , Alec's heart still heavy with guilt, but they were slowly working it out, nice and steady as they went. It would take a of time and patience to overcome this obstacle, but they had friends and family that supported them. Clary was missing and Jace was begging him to go help him find her, but for the first time ever, Alec refused. It was because he didn't put Magnus first the last time that things ended the way they did, so Jace had to deal with it on his own. It was harsh, but it was what it was.

 

Magnus slowly peaked inside of the living room and his heart swell to the point of bursting when he saw Alexander holding Madzie in his arms, spinning around with her and the girl let out an excited scream. Magnus had the brightest smile on his face when he watched his boyfriend holding little Madizie in his arms; with a child in his arms, Alexander looked happy and peaceful, he was fit to be a father. Magnus could see how much the Shadowhunter loved the little warlock, smile bright on his face and it made Magnus’ heart melt, it really did. Magnus stood there hidden for a little while, just watching the two of them play and he bit his lower lip.

 

And Alec... he was smitten by little Madzie. When Madzie came along, that gave Alec the opportunity to think about having children of his own one day. He never thought it would be actually possible. Nor did he even think that he would actually want children one day. Just the whole concept of parenthood seemed always so out of his hands’ reach; he always wished of meeting someone like Magnus, but he didn't think that he actually would be able to experience all of this; love, the wish to start his own family with the man he loved more than he loved himself and he sighed happily, smiling when he saw Magnus walking into the living room and Magnus couldn't look away from the two of them. God, he loved both of them so much and the want, longing to have a child with Alexander was so big in his heart. Yearning, wanting, longing… he suppressed all of this deep inside, locked it in the darkest parts of his heart.

 

Alec could see longing in Magnus’ eyes, longing to have children of their own and Alec gasped. All of that was left unsaid, but it didn’t need to be said anyway. They both knew and Alec squeezed Madzie tighter to himself, her loud giggles finally snapping Magnus back to reality. He was already picturing little kids running around their apartment, the sound of laughter being heard from the living room. He looked back at the two and Madzie extended her arms out, wanting to be held by her other uncle then. Magnus smiled and happily took the little warlock into her arms, who happily wrapped her little arms around his neck and it was Alec's turn to stare.

 

Alec also couldn't stop looking towards Magnus, biting his lower lip as the smile on his face was growing bigger and bigger, his heart in the process of melting and he chuckled when Madzie pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ cheek, the other smiling and then he placed her on the floor, Madzie happily skipping over to the couch, Magnus walking over to Alec's side and the Shadowhunter gave him a sheepish smile as Magnus nudged him gently. “So,” started Magnus.

 

“So,” said Alec at the same time and then started laughing, looking over at Madzie, who was now playing with her magic, entertaining herself with making little magic animals fly across the air and Magnus sighed sadly. Now, he couldn't teach her magic anymore, which was a pity. When Catarina didn't have time, he was her teacher. But not anymore and he pressed his lips together as his heart fell to the pit of his stomach and he then calmed down a little bit when he felt Alec stepping closer behind him. Alec wrapped his arms around him and pressed him into a tight back hug, Magnus leaning back and he chuckled when Alec kissed his cheek.

 

“You okay?” asked Alec cause he could tell Magnus was slipping again. He would get like that from time to time, especially when someone casting magic next to him. Magnus usually told them to stop, but this was Madzie, still too little to understand, so he endured it for her sake.

 

“I will be,” said Magnus and then took in a deep breath, placing his hands over Alec's and he gave them a gentle squeeze. “I'll manage,” he then added and chuckled. “Don't worry.” Alec wanted to tell him that what else should he do than to worry as he was always worried about him, but instead he just buried his face into Magnus’ neck and pressed a kiss there as well, Magnus reaching back with his hand and he gently caressed his angel’s soft hair, who huffed under his breath and both of them looked towards Madzie, who was now skipping towards them and was carrying something in her little hands, hidden behind her back.

 

Alec and Magnus exchanged looks and the older one grinned. “What do you have there?” asked Magnus with a little smile and the little warlock smiled, giggling and then signed Magnus to come closer, so he went down onto his knees to be closer to the girl, Alec watching them with a smile on his face and his eyes widened when he saw what the girl was squeezing in her hands.

 

It was a necklace; it looked like she was the one who made the pentand, which was kind of big, but too much was Magnus’ middle name anyway so Alec knew that his boyfriend was going to love it, especially if it came as a gift from little Madzie. Alec couldn’t really see what was on the pendant, but Magnus could see that it was a little picture of him doing magic and he looked at Madzie, who looked very proud of herself. Aunt Catarina helped her make it, it was made out of clay and then she painted on it with paints. She saw that Magnus was feeling down lately and despite her young age, she understood what was going on. While she couldn’t explain exactly what she understood, she felt that annoying feeling of panic and sadness in her stomach when she found out that her uncle couldn’t do magic anymore. It was the same feeling as when she was captured by the evil man; Valentine. So, she wanted to make a little surprise for Magnus,

 

“For me?” asked Magnus, whose eyes were now wet with tears and Madzie happily nodded.

 

“It’s you, Magnus,” stated the girl and Alec leaned closer to see as well, his eyes wide as well and Magnus nodded. “Doing magic,” she whispered despite knowing it was a touchy subject for Magnus. “You’ll be always my magical uncle,” she said with a giggle and Magnus’ heart broke, then sew itself back together and he nodded, smiling through his tears, but he didn’t let them fall. Not in front of Madzie. 

 

“Thank you,” stammered Magnus and gently caressed Madzie’s head, looking up at Alec, who knew that Magnus was about to burst in tears any second now. With a kiss on the pendant, Magnus was slowly breaking and because Alec didn’t want Madzie to feel bad about it, Magnus feeling the same, Alec scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the kitchen, the little warlock frowning.

 

“Where is Magnus going?” asked Madzie, a furrow deep in between her eyebrows and Alec pressed his lips when he saw Magnus standing up and going into the bedroom. 

 

“He’s going to try on the necklace,” he said. “You know how he is, he’ll probably have to match a whole new look to go with it now,” he said and Madzie giggled. “He’s a fashionista after all,” said Alec and Madzie then nodded with a giggle. But she was happy to see that Magnus liked her gift. “Be a good girl and watch over Chairman Meow, okay?” asked Alec, because he needed to go look up on Magnus. “I’ll go help Magnus find the right outfit,” he said and Madzie nodded, skipping over to Chairman, who was hanging out on the chair and Alec was soon with Magnus, finding him sitting on the edge of the bed, sobbing quietly, but he had a smile on his face. He was… overwhelmed. 

 

So, Alec did the only thing he could do. Sit down next to him and allowed Magnus to take his time to calm down, wrapping his arms around him and Magnus soon calmed down, Alec kissing his face gently and Magnus laughed when he felt Alec’s hair tickling him. “I’m sorry,” croaked Magnus and angrily wiped his face, which was now smudged with makeup and he groaned. “I’m such a mess,” he said angrily and Alec nodded.

 

“It’s okay,” said Alec softly and Magnus then nodded. Yes, he knew that it was okay for him to break down. These breakdowns were happening less and less lately, which was good. 

 

“Yeah,” sniffled Magnus and then puffed his cheeks. “I love it though, her little gift,” he said and then looked at it. “I need to change my outfit if I want to wear it anyway,” he then commented and Alec burst into loud laughter since that was exactly what he said to Madzie before and he was shaking with laughter, happy to see that Magnus was feeling better as he was thinking about a new outfit so soon and he just pressed another kiss on top of his lips and Magnus smiled. 

 

“I love you,” whispered Alec and Magnus nodded, kissing his cheek.

 

“I love you too, darling,” said Magnus and then sniffled again. “But I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave while I change. I don’t want to ruin the surprise and all. Go and wait with Madzie,” he said with a wink, Alec rolling his eyes, but he the nodded, pecking his lips before he left with a wink. 

 

Things weren’t perfect, they were nowhere near being perfect, but they were managing. Step by step; they both knew they were going to be okay in the long run. With magic or not, as long as they were together, they would be completely okay.

* * *

 

Inspired by this photo ofc

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed


End file.
